Feelings of a Tortured Heart
by Lina567
Summary: Even though he's read countless books, he is still unable to identify feelings. Determined, he will do whatever it takes to obtain his goal. [Sai x Sakura]
1. Stating the Obvious

A/n: Hey it's me again! Yes... I'm alive and I come with a new short story. It'll be probably 2-3 chapters at the most. I tried adding more of the characters in this story; hopefully I got them right to an extent. Think of this as an apology for my crappy updating habits. Please Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well lets not go there : 3

Rated: PG-13 (suggestive dialogue)

Spoilers: Manga 311-

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

_**Feelings of a Tortured Heart**_

"Aw man! Just when things were going out smoothly this had to happen!" yelled a blonde boy around his mid teenage years.

"They said it would rain but this is an exaggeration, it raining cats and dogs so to speak." commented coolly the eldest of the group.

"You don't think –"

Before the young blonde could finish his question, his sensei shot down any gleam of hope the boy had in just a few words.

"I'm afraid so."

The boy started to throw a tantrum.

Not to far off in the corner was a pink haired girl roughly the same age as Naruto sitting on a sheltered bench near the two gloomily looking at the ground were the raindrops fell. She was in deep thought, remembering what one of her comrades had said not to long ago.

……………………………………………………………………………

"**_Why don't you understand! Your body will soon be taken by Orochimaru!"_** yelled an extremely enraged Naruto.

A boy with raven hair looked down upon the fair-haired boy emotionlessly while replying back to Naruto.

"**_If it happens, so let it be. You of all people know that as a kid growing up, for me, revenge meant everything. If I am able to obtain it, whatever happens to me or the world has no concern to me. I'll make this clear, right now I can't beat Itachi nor can Orochimaru. But if I give my power to Orochimaru and in doing so am able to accomplish my life goal of revenge; I'd give my life again and again."_** answered Sasuke maliciously.

"**_I'm done with Konoha and you!"_** finished Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The last words rung through Sakura's head once more until her train of thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Sakura are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." said a concerned Naruto.

Sakura shot her head up surprised but nevertheless answered back quickly while shaking her hands all about.

"No, I'm fine, really just thinking that's all. Sorry to have you worrying. I'll try not to think so hard." said Sakura while giggling at the end with a fake smile.

Off to her distance was a pale boy with raven hair sitting near her. He observed the pink haired girl closely. He watched the three while slightly glaring his eyes more towards the young woman. He then returned to his normal posture when the loud blonde yelled once again.

"Wahoo! It stopped raining!" yelled Naruto excited "Now can we tra-?"

"Does anybody want some Yakiniku Q? It's on me!" said Kakashi sweetly.

Naruto mouth stayed openly down founded. After moments in awe he fixed his posture and ran after the three that were already far away from him.

"Hey wait up guys!" yelled Naruto from a far.

The three just laughed in his misery.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Achoo!"

The new team seven entered the restaurant quickly ignoring the fact that all four of them were drenched in water. On their journey to the restaurant it started to rain harder than before. They were almost near the restaurant so running back to the shelter was not an option.

"'It stopped raining,' my ass! Seriously to this day I'm still confused into why we listen to you." said Sakura angrily while hitting Naruto lightly on the head.

"Sakura-chan…you said too much."

As the team found a spot to sit they were met with an out of control barking dog no other than Akamaru. The used to be petite dog pounced on Naruto while licking him madly.

"Long time no see Naruto!" shouted Kiba not to far away.

Naruto shoved Akamaru off violently while patting some dirt off his clothes. He then smashed his forehead against Kiba's while yelling at him.

"So that gives you every right to order a ten ton dog to pounce me!" screamed an infuriated Naruto

"Whoa there buddy, no need to be so uptight, geez it's like you don't even care if you saw us."

"No I don't!"

While the two were arguing the remainder of the team was met with the other teams.

"It seems like we all had the same idea, didn't we? questioned Kakashi rhetorically while sweat dropping at his fellow companions.

A timid girl approached the rowdy boy's. She had long dark hair that shined beautifully in the light. Her eyes were as white as snow.

"Excuse me. Naruto- kun….I..."

"WHAT IS IT NOW!"

The timid girl jolted from the young blonde's nasty reply. She started twiddling her fingers while mumbling to herself miserably. Her tiny back was facing the dumbfounded blonde.

"Uh... Hinata! It's all a misunderstanding I would never…"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER." stated Kiba maliciously.

"WHAT? You the one that made m-"

Kiba cracked his knuckles real slowly.

"You'll pay."

Piercing screams that belonged to no other than Uzumaki Naruto could be heard everywhere in the restaurant. Suddenly the door to the entrance was closed shut by a familiar guest.

"Geez Kakashi, when you said everyone, you meant everyone huh?"

"Yamato-taichou!" shouted Sakura contently.

"How goes everything Sakura?" responded Yamato kindly.

Off in the distance was a faceless Sai observing everyone with great thought. He took note on how everyone behaved. How everyone was calling each other by just there first names excluding suffixes well, at least the normal ones. Everyone treated each other with different emotions but were still considered friends in the end. He wanted to know more. He almost spoke out his mind but was stopped when someone jumped on his back.

"SAI!"

Sakura froze as she heard that voice. A voice that was unfortunately very familiar. She twisted her neck as if she was trying to stop it from turning but curiosity took over and finally her eyes met eyes with the most horrific scene she could see.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you." cried out an anxious Ino while caressing Sai's chest sensually.

Sakura's mouth grew extremely wide. Her soft emerald eyes grew broad like the vast ocean itself. Never in her life did something like this haunt her. She curled her fingers in a fist.

"Same here… gorgeous." Sai said while stumbling with his fake smile. He lifted one of his hands and gently rested it on top of Ino's tiny ones. Ino blushed red like a rose.

Sakura cracked.

"Sakura are you alright?" questioned a concerned Yamato.

Before Yamato could grasp her shoulder Sakura ran towards Ino and Sai with intentions of killing Ino and maybe leaving Sai barely alive. Ino truly was a snake. She bit Sakura and now her venom was slowly coursing through her body.

"Ino..." said Sakura sinisterly while not bothering to look at the two.

"Oh Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What's wrong? You look a little down. Could it be, because you're jealous?

Sakura flinched.

"Last I checked you and Sai aren't an item. He's up for grabs honey and I'm not sharing."

Ino evilly stuck her tongue out at Sakura. The young pink haired women stood there silently balling her fist tightly. Her knuckles were white. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"How troublesome, there better not be any blood in my food." replied Shikamaru lazily at Chouji who had already started eating.

"Sakura –chan you really shouldn't do that. You'll get wrinkles and you don't want anything else, I mean how bad is it that you have a big forehead to deal with already?" said Ino while giggling at the end.

Ino was taunting Sai in front of her. She was flawlessly trying every move to tick her off. She wasn't going to let some pig piss her off- not now. She had to play her game and turn the tables on her.

Ino started to gently twirl Sai's hair with one of her slender fingers. She brought her mouth near the back of his ear and gently breathed slowly. Sai's eyes jolted but then returned to normal status once more.

His face was blank as he observed her very closely. Her fist where pure white and trembling. He almost spoke but was interrupted once again.

"I'm surprised you've kept your anger in this far. It's inevitable though, I will win." Ino finished while glaring her eyes at Sakura.

"Give me your best shot, Bitch." muttered Sakura while facing Ino with a determined face.

Ino jolted at the sight of Sakura's face. Ino's face grimaced. It didn't take long till Ino cracked and leaped off Sai and charged towards Sakura.

"You big foreheaded wench! I will win!" yelled Ino while yanking at Sakura's pink tresses.

"Shannaro! Like I'll let that happen!" screamed Sakura while kicking Ino violently.

It wasn't long until the two were stopped and scolded at by there sensei's.

While Asuma was explaining to Ino about proper etiquette both Ino and Sakura made eye contact. Ino smirked at Sakura sinisterly and whispered sweet tauntings at her. Sakura glared at her but soon returned to reality when she found out what exactly she was doing.

"Oh Sai! I think I feel a little dizzy. I think I might just faint."

With that said Ino threw herself on Sai leaving no choice in his hands but to catch her. Sakura mouth opened wide. Sai held her near while Sakura observed. Ino opened one eye and stuck out her tongue rudely. Sakura grabbed one of her fists ready to really knock Ino unconscious when she was stopped by her sensei.

"Sometimes, it's good to let go." replied Kakashi composedly.

Sakura looked at her sensei for a few seconds and looked back at Sai. Sai made eye contact with her with the face of innocence. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and ran off frustrated. Kakashi looked at his student thoughtfully. His train of thought was soon broken by a thunderous blonde.

"Where's Sakura-chan going?"

"Bathroom, she'll be back." answered Kakashi slickly.

"O-kay." said Naruto with his face stuffed with food.

"You already ordered!"

"Well for me of course, I still have room for dessert also."

"Seriously Naruto if you keep this up I'll have to charge your training time."

"That isn't fair."

"Try thinking about someone else but yourself for once, yeah?" suggested Kakashi.

"That isn't true! I don't think about only myself!"

"It sure does look like it right now."

The voices of her well known comrades soon vanished as she silently entered the vicinity where the two left off. Frustrated by the last event she looked for fresh air. As she looked everywhere her eyes dropped on the door that seemed to be the entrance to a balcony. She walked towards it and turned the doorknob.

The cool crisp wind splashed on Sakura's face erasing all tension off her face. She smiled happily while taking up air. She moved out of the doorway and into the edge of the balcony. There she glanced at the dark wet street below her. The once beautiful flowers were now slumped due to the amount of rainfall that fell at such velocity.

She glanced at the moon that would every now and then peak through the dark clouds. The hard wind blew again this time making her pink mane fly all over the place. She tried everything she could to stop her hair from getting into her face. As soon as all seemed futile the wind stopped. She grabbed a few locks of her hair and placed them behind her small ear.

She gently laid her elbows on the railing of the balcony. She laced her fingers and began to think of the day he left. The day was too similar to the other day two and half years ago. She promised herself she would get stronger but every time she tried, it just wasn't enough. She was just too far behind.

She bent her head down in despair. She felt tears welt up in her eyes. She held herself securely; a feeble attempt to block the hard wind. As she began to give in a voice spoke from behind her.

"Everyone's looking for you."

Startled, Sakura jolted. She turned her head fast making her tears fly out. The continuous hard wind blew on her again making her hair fly. Upset with who was her mysterious talker was she instantly returned to her same position she was before she was interrupted.

"Go away." Sakura managed to say within her sniffles.

The young man stood silent never responding to her plea. He looked at her back inventively.

Little by little Sakura was loosing her patience. Even a dumb person understood what that phrase meant. She unlocked her laced fingers and coiled them into fist due to frustration. She turned around and yelled.

"Don't you understand what th-?"

Unable to finish her sentence she stood their puzzled. He really had gone away. Pleased by the results she started to slowly turn back to the scenery when she was met with a serious young man. Startled Sakura yelped while hitting the railing of the balcony. The man with raven hair towered her incredibly. He stood there observing her with great interest.

"Must I repeat myself?" Sakura said while recovering some composure.

Sai stared at her in vast detail. Her green eyes were dark and her body was tense. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Her fists were curled up as if she was ready to punch him. He spoke.

"I've been watching you."

Sakura's eyes broaden at his statement but eagered him to go on.

"Lately you seem to be in deep thought."

"Stop thinking so muc-!"

"Naruto thinks so too." interrupted Sai.

Sakura stood silent. Her fist unraveled; face in awe. The young man continued.

"I've been researching in the library, looking for any possible answers when I came across something."

Sakura snickered.

"And what might that be?" spoke Sakura mutely.

With a serious face the boy stepped closer causing the gap between the two to merely close. The hard wind blew by causing crisp dull leaves to brush between the two.

"Regret."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: One chapter down, woot! woot! I hope everyone likes it so far. It's a little thought I've had lurking around my head for quite some time. Hopefully there not too ooc. I worry about that part the most but I tried. Thank you to all who spent time reading this. Suggestions are always appreciated.


	2. Only One

A/n: Wow I pretty much suck a lot right now. I can barely update my fic-let that was supposed to help me with my other story, this truly is pathetic. Why am I so weak** Itachi**: it's because... you lack hatred…o-o Anyway so here is the next installment, please excuse it's shortness for I decided to give little bits of it then it all. It was meant to be over 5,000 words the last chap but I decided to not have you guys wait any longer until I was done with it all to release it. Please enjoy! Oh. And _What are these Feelings_ is slowly being produced so hang in there. Sorry I made it sound like Ino bashing. I don't hate Ino. I love her. Sorry if I made her annoying in this chapter as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well lets not go there : 3

Rated: PG-13 (mild dialogue + slight tension)

Spoilers: Manga 311-

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

_**Feelings of a Tortured Heart**_

"I've been watching you."

Sakura's eyes broaden at his statement but eagered him to go on.

"Lately you seem to be in deep thought."

"Stop thinking so muc-!"

"Naruto thinks so too." interrupted Sai.

Sakura stood silent. Her fist unraveled; face in awe. The young man continued.

"I've been researching in the library, looking for any possible answers when I came across something."

Sakura snickered.

"And what might that be?" spoke Sakura mutely.

With a serious face the boy stepped closer causing the gap between the two to merely close. The hard wind blew by causing crisp dull leaves to brush between the two.

"Regret."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The young woman with a head full of pink cotton colored hair stood near a tall man with her mouth gapped open. Her glassy green eyes glistened as the moon peered through the dark grey clouds every now and then. Slowly she bit her ample cherry lips in an attempt to keep calm. She shifted her eye contact avoiding the young mans cold stare.

"What makes you say that?" spoke the girl softly.

The juvenile man gazed at her very carefully noticing her eyes moistening causing a slight gleam in her eyes. He hesitantly reached towards her face waiting to catch the drops on the back of his hand until her hand swiftly smacked his out of the way.

"Don't touch me!"

The young boy's coal colored eyes shot back in surprise but nevertheless in the blink of an eye returned to their normal position-motionless. His lips moved.

"Ever since we left that place you've been thinking hard, almost as if you weren't here but in some different place. Could it be because of him?"

"What?" spoke Sakura faintly without ever leaving her eyes off the pavement.

"Who is he to you? A friend? Enemy?

He paused as the harsh wind sliced past their bodies.

"… Lover?"

Sakura's head jolted while making eye contact with his pair of dark orbs.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." spoke Sai with a stolid face

"Then why are you here!?" shouted Sakura frustrated.

"Simple. I thought this would be a perfect time for me to find out about you and feelings in general." smiled Sai half heartedly.

Sakura's eyes burned with anger. She stepped back a few inches while reaching for anything that could injure Sai in her back pouch when suddenly she felt its presence missing. Her eyes widen like the vast ocean itself. She froze in her tracks feeling her back if it were anywhere. She closely examined the area as well.

"Where is it?" spoke Sakura unconsciously.

"What?" questioned Sai.

Sharply, she ran towards the door with Sai close behind. She ran past numerous people until she was met with the people she grew up with. She scanned the area quickly looking for a pouch that she might have left behind.

Nothing.

She started running once again but this time slightly grazing shoulders with a man packed with silver hair.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Kakashi quickly.

Before he could finish his question she was out the door and into the damp night. Puzzled he started to turn back to where he was until he was bumped once again.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sai back.

He was inches away from the door when he was met with Ino.

"Going so soon?" questioned Ino seductively.

Sai smiled sincerely, one hand at the back of his head while the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Something happened. I must leave."

"Don't tell me its big forehead. I wouldn't let it worry you. She's always being sensitive and quite frankly it's been getting worse ever since she met up with him."

Sai's body shook unnoticeably.

"Him?"

"Don't tell me you don't know." chuckled Ino.

"Sasuke-kun silly." answered Ino while placing one of her delicate hands underneath her own chin.

"I feel bad for her, I mean before he left I was told many things that could be rumors but never mind that. They've went through a lot, both emotionally and physically. I'm a little jealous though, she has already seen him after those 2 ½ years. We're still rivals in love but with my good looks i'll surely win Sasuke-kun's heart, right Sai?"

He stood motionlessly than usual. Ino's grin soon disappeared.

"Hey Sai. What's wrong? It's not that big of a shock eh…is it?"

Without thinking Sai started pushing Ino gently out of his way while she was still finishing her previous sentence but she instantly recoiled into his view once again.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ino asked while holding Sai back from leaving.

Swiftly yet smoothly he released himself from her feeble grasp while speaking without leaving contact at the door.

"There's somewhere I must be."

Her icy blue eyes fell towards the floor. Within a blink of the naked eye he was gone leaving a breeze upon the envious maiden.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Small beads of sweat ran down the young kunouichi's clear complexion as a powerful gust of wind clashed at her but never once slowing her down. She ran fast, her legs begging for rest but determination coursed through her veins. Puffs of breaths appeared than disappeared in a matter of seconds. Water skewed over her legs making her toes go numb.

She was in deep thought when unexpectedly an object slashed across her left leg and cheek. Wincing in pain she stopped for a few seconds to examine the damage.

She had lost her train of thought back there that she was sliced by a couple of outstretched branches from a bush. Seeing the damage being minor she ignored it for the time being and continued running.

She began to worry. Many things that were irreplaceable both physically and mentally were at stake. Not only would she be losing medicines, scrolls and a handful of kunai's and shurikens but their picture as well.

With that last thought put aside she ran faster than before placing more charka on her feet to increase her speed. As the forest she was once in subsided she decreased her speed by a little. She was back near where team seven had formally waited for the rain to come at a halt not to long ago.

Though she was not near there far away was a dark figure of a man standing near the sheltered area. She stopped right in her tracks staring at the figure emotionlessly. Desperately inhaling oxygen every now and then her chest heaved up in down rapidly in an attempt to return to her normal breathing pattern. Without warning a drop of rain dropped on top of her dainty nose. Soon a myriad of drops came falling from the gray clouds at fast speeds. Never leaving eye contact with the man she spoke aloud.

"What is it that you want?!" yelled Sakura through her breaths.

The shadow of the unknown person shortly came closer making out the appearance of her new teammate. The harsh rain had caused his hair to stick more closely to his face, clothes glued to his body showing off his manly figure. In his two callous fingers he held something. When the distance between them was mere inches away he speedily flipped it to the other side exposing the picture.

"Tell me." spoke Sai smoothly.

Sakura's chest now heaved at a moderate speed causing her gasps of breaths to become visible in the air. Her tiny nose became pink while her cheeks appeared flushed.

"What does it matter to you." spoke Sakura coldly.

"I believed I already answered that, a person with your level of intelligence should have understood by now."

"Why do you insist on torturing me like this?" spoke Sakura softly.

"Torturing? I don't recall ever inflicting pain on you incessantly."

"There you go again."

Sai stared at her with great perplexity.

"There are times when physical pain is not needed to hurt someone. Can't you understand that?!" she screamed.

"Someone of my caliber- when it comes to emotions that is, obviously can't. I simply don't understand anything that has to do with feelings; that is why I'm coming to you. In doing so I wish to master the art of feeling"

"Why don't you ask someone el-"

"There can be no one else!" Sai loudly interrupted, a dark shadow appeared upon his eyes.

The medic jumped a little at the artist's statement. He stepped forward nearer this time leaving mere inches between the two. He towered her tremendously casing a dark ominous atmosphere between the pair. Warmth crawled up her cheek more as her vision started to become foggy.

"From the very beginning you've always showed interest in helping me figure out feelings. The manner of your teaching is indescribable. I could not have it any other way."

"If this is true then what does that picture have to do with me helping you?"

"You've been expressing something on your face I don't understand ever since we left that place. I believe this has something to do with it."

"That's crazy! A piece of paper can't affect people"

"You're quite contradicting. Weren't you the one who told me the reason why I carried my brother's book was because of my bond with him? I who had no emotions still was affected because I could not give up on that bond."

Sakura avoided his eyes contact.

"What you told me back there… was that a lie?"

"No." spoke Sakura quickly.

"Then how should this situation be anymore different?"

The icy drops of rained splashed upon her hot forehead causing a reaction of pain so unspeakable. Sakura winced while closing her eyes. She felt as though a drill was going through her head. Upon minor relief she opened her eyes to meet with the pale artists. Stretching her shaking arm half way out she spoke weakly.

"Give it."

The boy only stared at her.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"About what!? yelled Sakura causing more strain to her ever growing headache which within moments she regretted doing.

"Sasuke."

Her arm froze within mid air as her stomach began to turn in hard knots. Her vision doubled making her feel light headed. Her head continuously spun as she laid one of her trembling hands upon her enclosed eyes. She groaned in tremendous grief as she opened her emerald orbs hesitantly. Sai was inching forward while his mouth opened but words were not coming out. This was the end as she felt her knees give out as well as her entire body simultaneously.

Darkness engulfed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Again please forgive me for not updating in such a LONG time. I will try not to do that. Thanks for waiting and your reviews are very appreciated. Until next update!


	3. Why is it only her?

A pair of icy calloused hands wrapped around the maiden's dainty waist

A/n: Hey guys I'm still alive!! Here is the next installment. I decided to cut down this chapter since it was originally suppose to be the last but in order to be evil I decided to make more chapters to anticipate you all buahaha ...anyway here is the lime to your tequila hope you enjoy it! One more chapter to go I believe!! Thanks for waiting! You guys are great! Also I don't know why but the first sentence of my story is on top of this authors note ignore that please, fanfiction is having some difficulties I'd like to believe.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well lets not go there : 3

Rated: PG-13 (mild dialogue + slight tension)

Spoilers: Manga 311-

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

_**Feelings of a Tortured Heart**_

"Give it."

The boy only stared at her.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"About what!? yelled Sakura causing more strain to her ever growing headache which within moments she regretted doing.

"Sasuke."

Her arm froze within mid air as her stomach began to turn in hard knots. Her vision doubled making her feel light headed. Her head continuously spun as she laid one of her trembling hands upon her enclosed eyes. She groaned in tremendous grief as she opened her emerald orbs hesitantly. Sai was inching forward while his mouth opened but words were not coming out. This was the end as she felt her knees give out as well as her entire body simultaneously.

Darkness engulfed her.

A pair of icy calloused hands wrapped around the maiden's dainty waist. With little strength the man tugged at her torso to become one with his body for support. The unconscious kunouchi heaved in and out great breaths of air causing her ample chest to constrict against the young mans hard toned one. Her head fell gently on the crook of his neck causing her vast gasps of air to gently linger on his neck as though teasing.

With no emotion his grip on her tiny body hardened making their bodies squeeze against each other even more. Swiftly, he picked her up in his strong arms and made his way towards the village.

The hard cool rain pounded on the teen's two bodies making it harder to jump from one tree branch to the other easily. Nearly falling on the last tree branch the stolid boy decided to rest for a while. Finding a small cavern he softy placed the pink haired maiden sitting up against the stoned wall while gazing at her with great scrutiny.

Her breathing did not seem to improve as well as her temperature if possible it increased as he laid his frozen hand against her big forehead. Her body quivered, her cheeks were rosy pink while the puffs of air became visible to the naked eye. Sai removed his jacket; quickly squeezing out all the water possible from it and smoothly placed it against Sakura's infinitesimal body. Finding some tree branches nearby he created a fire. Knowing if he kept his wet clothes on for too long he too would catch a cold which would worsen their situation even more. Unzipping his shirt he placed it on top of a bolder to dry leaving him topless. Following his advice he decided to do the same with Sakura. Swiftly he grabbed his clammy jacket that lay upon her tiny frame and tossed it on top of the same rigid bolder where his shirt laid. Laying her down, he slowly reached for her shirt. Taking one last glace at her burning face, he quickly unzipped her shirt exposing a white laced bra holding a pair of firm round breasts.

The maiden stirred in her sleep causing Sai to concentrate on her face intensely. A few seconds past until he reached for her skirt. He gently took off the light pink buckled skirt which left behind for him a pair of tight black spandex shorts. Not bothering to look up at her face he slid them off with ease revealing a white laced undergarment that clung to her soft curves showing off every little detail. He stared from top to bottom curiously.

Without ever forgetting about his main objective he reached into the medic pouch retrieving a soft white cloth. Professionally he dapped all over her body soaking up every inch of water she had on top of her body. From the valley between her breasts to in between her legs; he stroked everywhere. At a certain point the teen forgot his main purpose and just continued to dab at her body where no water was found. His spell was broken as soon as he heard the fire crackle loudly.

Quickly he flung the cloth against the bolder to dry as well. Swiftly he scouted for any medication found in the pouch. Discovering two different vials he grabbed both and examined them in great detail. Without hesitation he grabbed the vial found on his right hand and unscrewed it soundly.

He glanced at the nearly naked body beneath him for a while until he reach toward the small of her back attempting to sit her up once more. He spotted her hard mounds squishing upon his chest, watching them seep onto him. She stirred once again this time gasping softly for what seemed air to him. Rapidly, he placed the herbal fluid in his mouth. Gazing at her flushed face once again he lifted her chin upward to gain entrance. Inaudibly, he pressed his lips upon her petal soft ones never once closing his eyes. His eyes shifted every now and then observing her clear complexion. With the top of his lip he shoved her top lip out of the way to begin transferring the medicine with his mouth.

Monotonously, he forced his tongue in between her teeth letting the medicine coarse right through more easily. Gracefully, he retrieved his tongue along with a thin string of saliva. The boy's dark pewter colored eyes blinked twice before he took one of his fingers and gently slid it in her mouth seeking for any medicine left in her mouth. Discovering nothing he retrieved his finger slowly, feeling the soft insides of her mouth lubricate his finger. Towards the end of his finger retrieval he slid it out even slower this time placing more pressure on her bottom lip to cause it to bounce up when it came completely out. His pupils dilated upon that action causing the hand that supported her up to deepen.

Her hot face fell upon his cold built chest forming a weird sensation in his gut. Her breathing control was still corrupted as for her body heat. With little strength he grabbed her chin upwards once again but this time instead of keeping his hand under her chin he placed it by her moist cheek. Stroking softly, the beads of sweat that ran down her face were soon soaked up by the friction of his thumb. He observed the cut found on her cheek bone by tracing it with his thumb. His finger soon stopped once more upon her cherry lips. Gently he grazed them as though he were looking at a masterpiece. The air that escaped through her mouth rapidly landed on top of the young mans lingering fingers. The juvenile was too mesmerized by the maiden's silky lips to realize her lips parted on their own and spoke.

"Please don't leave me…"

Sai jumped unnoticeably while lifting up his fingers from place. A tear ran down her face as the man watched it splash on the ground.

Languidly, he placed the near lifeless body on the ground along with him on top. With his arms bended his forearms which were located juxtaposed to her face grabbed a few pink tresses and intertwined them in his slender fingers. Within minutes he placed his cool forehead upon her burning one without ever looking away. His nose nudged upon her small buttoned one in admiration. As he made his way towards her forehead his tongue barely licked the salty dry trail left from her tear she had just released a few moments ago. Without inhibition, he lifted his face near centimeters away to place an innocent butterfly kiss on her damp forehead.

Just as Sai was about to make his next move the tiny kunouchi began shivering underneath him. Her body started to beg for warmth as his begged for contact. He gazed at her chest noticing the colored tips poking out of her bra. In record timing he wrapped his rigid arms around the small of her back causing yet again her cushioned chest to mesh into the young mans stiff one. As soon as it was done Sai froze in his position once he mentally noted in his head the way his body started reacting.

He discovered his breathing started to have irregular patterns, his member found in between his legs stiffened causing a bothersome pulse and his face seemed to have heat flashes every now and then which left the emotionless man perplexed. Why was it that his body yearned for her contact? This question was yet to be answered as he started to gnaw her lightly with his hands.

Every stroke and graze to her body caused a thrill in his stomach, uncontrollable throbbing in his lower region and a pleasurable jolt to his heart. It was as though he was caught in a forbidden spell, every time the touch got deeper and slower. Minuscule beads of sweat appeared at the top of his eyebrows along with irrepressible urges for oxygen. Soon the shivering deceased and he was left with a lifeless girl once again. He stared into her gapped mouth. How the fire's light bounced a white streak across her pink swollen lips. Just staring at it made him have the sinful desire of just taking it in his. Subconsciously he bent his head crooking his neck in an angle to enter her mouth once again. He reached his goal by stroking her top lip with his bottom lip and slowly repositioning it until there lips were locked.

Leisurely he entered her once again this time tasting her sweet saliva. His cold tongue brushed against her hot one causing a sensation so unique words could not describe it. Sakura unconsciously brushed against his tongue moving to the same rhythm in an effort to get rid of what was in her mouth. As the feeling unconsciously began to irritate her she moved her head drowsily not realizing her soft hand on top of his bare cool chest. Nonchalantly he grabbed it with his own and started to trail kisses from her hand down to her forearm and up again ending it with his lips lingering upon her lean fingers.

His eyes were cloudy due to the surging amount of lust he was undergoing. He started to contemplate in his mind. How was it that one touch could lead to so much more? Was it friendship, concern or love? He read in many book about how one cold help ones heart heal. Most of the time he felt unsure and hesitant on his actions but not this time. It felt so right for him even though the whole time he was not given the same in return as expected from his readings.

Never in his life was he able to experience this so called feeling of want. He wanted to experience every emotion he could no matter what obstacles he had to face. He would not let the beatings of some women with super human strength keep him down from his goals. With that last though put in mind he bent his neck to reach just centimeters from her neck. His breathing was worse than before causing his chest to take more big unnecessary heaves which worked his body to perspire all over.

He placed his burning lips on her milky smooth neck and began to taste it gradually. Nipping at her every second until soon he began sucking real hard. As his lubricated lips sucked on her moist neck a euphonious gasp escaped Sakura; this motivated Sai to continue on. As though it was art, he stroked her neck with his damp tongue, leaving the frigid air to evaporate the bodily fluid that escaped from his mouth.

With every suck came a slurring crackling noise that made the man even more stimulated. He raised his head and stared at the damage he had left her. Pale shades of maroon and pink were found around her once chaste neck and collarbone. His impassive eyes stared at her body droopily due to the immense paroxysm of lust he was undergoing. His hands began to shiver in pleasure as the next thought crossed his mind. His big hands retrieved a kunai located on his right leg holster. Stealthy he raised it ready to cut the only thing left from revealing her chest when suddenly she spoke. He blinked while attempting to catch his breath.

"Help Me."

The young mans body sharpened while intently listening.

"I'm weak; I've tried to keep us together but, all I did was ..."

A long trail of tears laminated her pale blushed face. Sai stroked her cheek in an effort to wipe away the drops of sadness from her angelic complexion. He stood his ground, waiting for her to say some more. A few minutes deceases when she spoke once more.

"It hurts."

With lightning speed the young man snaked his strong arms around the small blossom, taking in every inch of her into his body. He caressed her face by rubbing it against his own, snuggling her velvety soft skin. He buried his face along her collarbone, sniffing the pure essence of her. One of his palms rested upon the back of her head, buried by her pink locks.

"I'll protect you." whispered Sai sultrily.

The heat escaped her mouth as it leaked into Sai's ear as she began to speak.

"Thank you… Sasuke-kun."

Sai froze completely.

His heart jolted in emptiness. His face started to heat up and his teeth clenched tightly. The urge to catch some air sounded very necessary at the moment as he let go of the maiden quickly yet carefully while placing his jacket upon her. He ran out of the shelter real fast to be soon attacked by the many missiles of rain. The liquid oozed all over his body, releasing the stress that once accumulated all of his body. Lazily he raised his head to look at the dark sky. Lifelessly he observed the sky with no meaning. He reminisced through the events that had just occurred, the many emotions he was able to experience.

How was it that whenever he was with her he was able to explore the many emotions he has not met. With the other people of Konoha, he was only able to produce countless amounts of questions on feelings or people in general. What was so unique about her? Furthermore her relationship with that traitor. Was it because of him that made her feel? Does this mean in order to feel one must have a person motivate the other to produce feelings? He had Sakura by his side constantly due to missions or team meetings, was that enough to be able to conjure up feelings? Is this why she's been thinking lately? Was it because of him that she wasn't able to produce feelings correctly any more?

He would not have it that way. She was his only one way ticket out of his emotionless hell. If his theory was correct then Sakura's feelings were being controlled by him. If he were to mirror him then he'd be able to explore more of these emotions as though he were a clone. On the contrary he detested the way many including her thought of him as that poor excuse of an Uchiha. There had to be a way out of it, a different way to explore these sensations without living in the reflection of the enemy.

Sai grinned maliciously into the obscure night as the raindrops crashed upon his pale white body.

A/n: I hope this scene was satisfactory to you all. I would make it more censored but then it would be rated M and well you know hehe. If you have any questions, concerns, suggestions or just plain bored don't hesitate to contact me. Again I apologize for the wait. I appreciate the support and loyal fans =D Love you guys!! Your input is very important to me. On a quick note, _What are these feelings?_ is not forgotten don't worry, I'm just lazy : /


End file.
